


Just you and me

by SoDistasteful



Series: Adorn [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDistasteful/pseuds/SoDistasteful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little glimpse of life of Krem and Alora Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since wrote anything so it might be little rusty. Constructive criticism is welcomed but be kind. I don't have beta so there might be typos. Sorry in advance.

Alora Trevelyan sighed as she made her way up the stairs to her chambers. She was exhausted dealing with nobles all day. To top it off she had deal with venatori in the hot desert so called Western Approach. All she wanted to do was finish her remaining reports, eat a warm cookie or two and curl up in bed with Krem. Oh Krem she thought. After confessing their feelings for each other few months ago, Alora never been happier. She enjoyed the sweet kisses they shared in between their free time. The words of encouragement before heading into battle. When finding out about his situation she didn't judge him, she actually admired him for it. She loved him. She froze. Love. They haven't really confessed those words of endearment yet. Alora wanted to tell Krem how much she loves him. Show how she loves him. But she felt it was too soon. What if krem doesn't feel that way about her. Alora shook her head . I will not think such things. 

When Alora finally makes it to her chambers she's surprised to see Krem sitting on her bed. Krem looks up and smiles as she approaches him. Oh how she loves that smile. When they finally meet in the middle of the room she wraps her arms loosely around his neck, stands on her tip - toes and gives him a kiss, Krem moaning as she run her hands in his hair. She reluctantly pulls back and murmurs "I missed you" against his lips. 

"I missed you too" he replies. 

"Show me " she purrs in his ear.

His eyes widen a bit. But nevertheless he cups her cheeks and kisses her, his tongue begging for an entrance. She much oblige, opening her mouth slightly inviting his tongue to meet hers. He runs his hands down her sides until they're resting on her hips. They back to catch their breath, resting their foreheads together.

"That was nice" she said with a slight flush on her dark skin. 

"I'm glad you think so" he chuckled. "I have something for you". He walked over to her desk and picked up a bag. He walked back to Alora and handed to her. She opened it and her eyes widened with delight. 

"Cookies! " she exclaimed. 

" Yeah, I figured you needed something sweet after a long day of dealing with nobles and fighting venatori " he shrugged with a smile.

"Thank you Krem, you don't how much I needed this". She wrapped her arms around his waist and Krem welcomed the embrace, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her hair. He truly made her happy. Just being here, wrapped in his arms made her forget that Thedas was fighting a hard battle. It just them against the world and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk. Have a Tumblr under the same name


End file.
